All I Wanted To Do Was Read My Book!
by AwesomeDuskAngel
Summary: "What was even more shocking to Robin was how handsome Ike was." At first, all Robin wants to do is read her novel in peace. She has no desire to go to this party. Little does she know, however, that this party will be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Fem!Robin x Ike. Originally a two-shot, may turn into more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a cute little one-shot I thought of yesterday. The Robin in this fanfiction is female, in case anyone is wondering.** **Also, in this fanfic, Robin is _not_ Lucina's mother, and she is single. (Who is her mother? I'll leave that up to your imagination.) ****I hope you like it! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

* * *

The fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament was only a few months away, which meant that there was still time for new Smashers to be invited. Whenever a newcomer was announced, there would be a celebration in honor of the newcomer(s) the day after their introduction. The most recent newcomers were Robin and Lucina. Both of them were very happy to join the other Smashers; they had been looking forward to this tournament for a long time. However, tonight, on July 15, Robin the tactician was..._not_ so happy, for some reason.

Part of the reason Robin was unhappy tonight was because she was nervous. What would the others think of her? Would she be accepted? That was understandable. What the other Smashers didn't quite understand, however, was that the main reason she didn't want to attend the party was because...

"I'm busy reading," Robin said, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Please, Robin?" Princess Peach pleaded, holding up a white spaghetti-strap dress. "I even picked out this nice dress for you!"

Robin attempted to read the next line of her book. "I'm sorry, Peach, but the answer is still no."

"Aw, come on! Please?" Peach begged.

Poor Robin was becoming rather irritated. Peach, along with Zelda and Samus, had barged into her and Lucina's room a few minutes ago, requesting that she attend the party. When she had said no the first time, they kept on pestering her. All the poor tactician wanted to do was read in peace. Why couldn't she just read her book _in peace_?

Zelda, who was wearing a lavender knee-length, spaghetti-strap dress, smiled at Robin. "Are you sure you don't want to come, Robin? This celebration is for Lucina and _you_, you know."

"Yeah, that is true. You're pretty much _required_ to go, Robin," Samus said as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue strapless, knee-length dress. "I look ridiculous in this dress," she murmured, scowling at her reflection.

Sighing, Robin looked at Samus. "I really _have to_ go?"

"Yep," she answered.

Reluctantly, Robin agreed to go with them.

"Yes!" Peach squealed happily. "Now, put this dress on," she said, shoving the dress she had been holding towards her. She stared at her for a moment, then gasped slightly, as if she had gotten an idea. "Oh! I'll be right back." She walked out of the room.

Robin looked at the dress and sighed.

"Don't worry," Zelda said reassuringly. "It'll be fun."

"No it won't," Samus said. Before she had come into Robin's room, she had also been forced by Peach and Zelda to go to the party.

Peach returned to the room with a small box and a pair of white high-heels. "I found it! Here, put this on too," she said, showing Robin the contents of the box: a white pearl necklace. After handing her the shoes and the necklace, she walked over to the mirror.

Robin walked into hers and Lucina's bathroom and closed the door. As she changed into the dress, she listened to the girls' conversation.

"What do you think of her?" asked Zelda.

"I like her, but..." Peach's voice died down to a whisper. "All she ever does is read. I haven't seen her talk to many people other than us."

"It wasn't exactly by _choice_, though," Zelda whispered. "Anyway, you can't force her to interact with the other Smashers. Give her time, Peach. She'll warm up to everyone."

As Robin put on the pearl necklace, thoughts came to her mind. _Zelda's right. I've introduced myself to some of the Smashers and said hi a few times, but I've never actually had a conversation with them before. Then again, there _is _Lucina, of course... _She put on the heels.

After making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be, she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "Um...How do I look?" she asked with a slight tone of awkwardness in her voice.

Peach squealed, Zelda smiled, and Samus...honestly didn't seem to care.

"You look _fantastic_!" Peach squealed.

Zelda nodded in approval.

Peach skipped over to Robin, went behind her, and pushed her towards Zelda and Samus. "Let's go, let's go, let's _go_! I don't want to miss anything!" She pushed them out the door, and they were off to the party.

* * *

Minutes later, the girls arrived in the Smash Mansion's ballroom. This room was usually used for celebrations.

Robin looked around at the room. The floor was made of brown tile, and the walls were almost completely white, with the exception of one large black near one of the corners of the room. There was a table covered by a large, white tablecloth set up in one part of the room; there were many foods and drinks on it. Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, stood (?) at the center of the stage that was set up at the front of the room. A microphone was also set up on stage. The Smashers were scattered about the room, talking and interacting with each other.

"I'll be right back!" Peach said before walking up to the stage. She whispered something to Master Hand, then stepped down.

Master Hand cleared his throat (?) and spoke into the microphone. "Attention, everyone!"

All of the Smashers stopped what they were doing and looked at Master Hand.

Master Hand looked around to make sure that the room was completely silent, then spoke again. "One of our most recent newcomers, Robin, has just arrived!" He gestured (?) for the one he had just named to come up to the stage.

The Smashers, still silent, all looked at Robin.

Robin blushed slightly in embarrassment and began walking towards the stage. The only sound in the room was the sound of her heels touching the ground.

When she reached the top of the stage, she picked up the microphone and began to speak.

"Um..." It took a minute for her to think of the right words. "Thank you all for your support. Without all of you, I wouldn't have been able to join Super Smash Bros. I look forward to facing each one of you in battle." She put the microphone back on its stand and walked off of the stage.

Most of the Smashers, with the exception of the villains, of course, clapped in congratulations, then went back to their business.

"Robin!" Lucina called as she ran over to her. She wore a long sleeved, dark blue dress.

"Hm? Oh, hello, Lucina," Robin greeted. "Are you giving a short speech as well?"

"In a few minutes, yes," she answered. "Actually, I came to tell you that I have some good news. I just talked to the Hero King, Marth, and I asked him to train me." She smiled. "He said he would be glad to."

"That's wonderful news!" said Robin, smiling.

"You should come join us," Lucina said. She walked over to the part of the room where Marth and the Radiant Hero of Legend were. She looked at her, then back at them.

Hesitantly, she walked over to the group.

Robin stared in awe at Marth and Ike. She couldn't believe she was meeting both of them...at the _same time_!

What was even more shocking to Robin was how _handsome_ Ike was.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I'm finishing this at 2:30 in the morning, so I plan on stopping this chapter here. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but...I guess it wouldn't hurt to make it a two-shot or a three-shot. XD**

**I really hope everyone's in-character. I tried my best. QAQ**

**Anyways, I'll be writing one or two more chapters for this fanfiction, then it'll be over. For those of you who are currently reading _Strange_ and _A Pokemon Fanfic: The Prequel_, I'm also working on those, so don't give up on me yet! I hope you're enjoying this so far! :]**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for not posting this sooner. High school has been ****_extremely_**** stressful this year; I understand why so many people told me that junior year is the busiest year. On top of that, I'm also doing marching band and piano lessons... I've got a lot of work to do this year. Again, I'm ****_really_**** sorry for not posting this sooner! On the bright side, I've got a new idea! It involves Lucina x Dark Pit... ;)**

**Also, keep in mind that this fanfiction is taking place on July 15th, 2014, so some of the characters are not present in this fanfic. Just thought I'd throw that out there. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or its characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "So Close" by John McLaughlin.**

* * *

Robin couldn't take her eyes off of Ike. He was _beautiful_. He looked so strong, and his hair looked so fluffy, and...

Noticing that her staring at the two heroes was getting a bit awkward, Robin cleared her throat and held out her hand for both Marth and Ike to shake. "It's an honor to meet both of you."

Marth smiled and shook her hand. "It's an honor to meet you as well. You may call me Marth."

"Nice to meet you, Robin. My name is Ike," Ike greeted, extending his hand to Robin.

Robin blushed slightly when he shook her hand. _Wow...He has a very firm grip. He really is strong..._

Before the group could continue their conversation any further, Master Hand spoke into the microphone. "Lucina!" He gestured (?) for Lucina to come up to the stage.

"I'll be back soon," Lucina said to the group. She turned to Master Hand, nodded, and confidently walked towards the stage. After she reached the top, she picked up the microphone.

Lucina cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "May I have everyone's attention?"

The Smashers stopped what they were currently doing and looked up at Lucina.

After looking around to make sure that everyone was quiet, she began to speak. "Thank you," she said. "When I first received my invitation to join Super Smash Brothers, I was a bit saddened that my father, Chrom, would not be joining me. Now, however, I am determined to win this tournament." She smiled. "I promise, father, that I will make you proud!" She put the microphone back on its stand and walked back over to the other three Fire Emblem characters.

Master Hand floated over to the microphone. "Now that both of our newcomers have-"

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Crazy Hand shouted into the microphone. He snapped his fingers and made a large stereo appear; fast dance songs started playing from it loudly.

Master Hand sighed and facepalmed (?). "You get the idea." He turned to Crazy Hand. "Did you really have to do that?"

Some of the Smashers went to a part of the room and started dancing. Others remained where they were.

Marth looked at Robin, Ike, and Lucina. "I'm going to find Link and Zelda. It was a pleasure talking to you." He nodded and walked off. _He'd better not plan on slow-dancing with her later, _he thought.

Lucina watched him walk away. "I'm going with him. I'd like to meet these two, whoever they are." She nodded to Ike and Robin, then began following Marth.

There was an awkward silence between Ike and Robin for some time. Eventually, Ike decided to ask Robin a question.

"Are you enjoying the party so far?" he asked.

"To some extent," Robin answered. "I met two other Smashers tonight, so I suppose that's something."

"Yeah, that is something," Ike said, smiling.

"To be honest, though," she said, a serious look placing itself on her face, "I would have preferred reading my book."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She nodded. "I had a long day yesterday, and I just wanted to relax and read tonight. A few girls eventually convinced me to attend, but..." She sighed.

"I see," he said.

There was another awkward silence between them.

Robin looked at the one large black spot on the wall. "Can you explain to me why there is a black spot over there?"

Ike smiled. "Oh, that? I had a situation with Samus earlier."

"What happened?" Robin asked, confused.

"A couple of the kid Smashers played a prank on her earlier and blamed it on me," he answered. "She tried to shoot a missile at me, but she missed and hit the wall."

Robin giggled. "I see."

All of a sudden, Crazy Hand turned the music off. "Now, for all you lovebirds out there, I'm going to play a slow song! Have fun...but not too much fun!" He snapped his fingers, and a slow song (_So Close_ by Jon McLaughlin) began playing.

The Smashers who had love interests walked onto the dance floor and began slow-dancing with each other. Any other Smasher who wanted to slow-dance found a partner and joined the others.

Ike glanced at Robin, then looked at the couples, then looked back at Robin. "Robin."

Robin blushed slightly and looked up at him. "Yes?"

He held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

After hesitating for a second or two, she nodded and took his hand; the two walked over to the dance floor.

Ike put his hands on Robin's waist, and Robin put her hands on Ike's shoulders.

"Just so you know," Robin said, blushing, "I've never done this before."

Ike smiled. "Then you will find this to be twice as much fun as I will."

Robin had a bit of difficulty at first, but she got the hang of it soon enough. As the song went on and on, her and Ike gradually became closer together...

Eventually, their faces were so close together that they could have kissed if they wanted to. Did they?

Sadly, no. However, some of the Smashers could already see romance blossoming between them.

After the song was over, Robin closed her eyes and smiled. _Just think...All I wanted to do was read my book. What was I thinking? This...This is what I want now. _

___This is what I want._

* * *

**Yeah, you can pretty much assume that they got together after that. Or not. They probably did, but I'll leave it up to your imagination. I'll write more if I should happen to think of more, but for now, this is what it shall stay as. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Look forward to a Lucina x Dark Pit fanfiction sometime soon! :]  
**

**~AwesomeDuskAngel**


End file.
